Protector of the Earth
by MrCheese2421
Summary: Ness and his friends eventually find out about how they need to save the Earth... but who is being the evildoer?
1. Buzz Buzz's Revenge

Disclaimer: I dont own anything you see in this story EXCEPT Cheese Nog.... o_o yes I made Cheese Nog  
  
CHAPTER 1: Buzz Buzz's Revenge!!!  
  
CAST!!!  
  
  
  
Ness~ The unlikely protector of Earth  
  
Paula~ Famous Psychic Person AKA Bubble Monkey's friend!  
  
Jeff~ Mechanical Genuis of the Team!  
  
Poo~ Prince from the East? YEEEEEEEEEES!  
  
Mr. Cheese~ Writer of the Story and the idiot of the group!  
  
Buzz Buzz~ He just be here to get his revenge!!  
  
Mr. Saturn~ z00m!  
  
  
  
  
  
*morning*  
  
Tracy: *watching Bob the Builder* CAN WE FIX IT?  
  
Ness: Darkforce CAN!  
  
Bubble Monkey: Scoop, Muck, and Dizzy....Rolly too! Lofty and Wendy join the Crew!  
  
Paula: Pilcherd and Bird....  
  
Jeff: Travis and Spud!  
  
Poo: Working together like good friends should!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Bob the Builder!  
  
Buzz Buzz: Can we fix it?  
  
Mr. Saturn: Bob the Builder!  
  
All: YES WE CAN!!!!  
  
Ness' Mom: Did you wake up because of that strange noise, Ness?  
  
Ness: That happened years ago!  
  
Ness' Mom: oh... You are gonna Check it out?  
  
Ness: MOOOOM!!!  
  
Ness' Mom: You should get dressed first!  
  
*screen fades*  
  
*screen reappears*  
  
*Ness is in his room wearing the same clothes he had earlyer*  
  
Ness: .... *walks downstairs*  
  
Ness' Mom: Pokey is here... he wants you to help him find his brother, Pickey....  
  
Ness: ........  
  
Ness' Mom: Take your dog, Pie, with you!  
  
(Pie joins you)  
  
Ness: ...........  
  
Paula: your mom still thinks about what happened years ago?  
  
Jeff: yeah she is scaring me...  
  
Poo: Dalaam is the place to be!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: *cough* scuz me!  
  
*Pokey's house*  
  
Buzz Buzz: BITCH!!!  
  
Pokey's Mom: AHH!! IT LOOKS LIKE A DUNG BEATLE!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: A dung beatle I am not! o__O  
  
Pokey's Mom: I'll give it a good SMAAAAAAAAAAASH! *Smashes Buzz Buzz*  
  
Buzz Buzz: *on the ground almost dead* blah blah blah Your sanctury! blah blah blah Sound Stone! *explodes*  
  
Omochao: That reminds me! *explodes*  
  
  
  
Narrator: Buzz Buzz is down....he cannot help Ness and Co against what is coming up soon!  
  
  
  
*Ness' House*  
  
Mr. Cheese: Wanna sing more songs?  
  
Ness: NO!  
  
Pie: (Ness I'm scared...I'll drop out!)  
  
(Pie left your team)  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: Pie left Ness' team! oh no! Buzz Buzz died! Oh NO! stay tuned for the next Chapter!  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! The Next chapter will be about ONEtt TWOson THREEd and FOURside!  
  
hey! I just realized about the Towns with the numbers! xP! umm yeah 


	2. War, and other stuff

CHAPTER 2: WAR. MONKEYS, and Hawian Mafia? OH MY!  
  
  
  
*B.H. Prickle's place*  
  
B.H. Prickle: My life scares me!  
  
Annoying Old Party Man: Yessir!  
  
B.H. Prickle: We haven't had a WAR in a long time.... Hmmmm.........  
  
Mad Taxi: WAR against Twoson!  
  
B.H. Prickle: OK! That is a wonderful idea!  
  
*meanwhile.....In Twoson*  
  
*Paula's House*  
  
*Mach Pizza Guy runs in and gives Paula's Dad a Decloration of War thingie*  
  
Paula's Dad: WAR on Twoson? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*Onett*  
  
B. H. Prickle: FORE!! *fires a cannon aiming for Twoson!*  
  
*Twoson*  
  
*the Cannonball thing lands on Paula's Dad's TOE!!!*  
  
Paula's Dad: Ow....That didn't hurt? *Flinches* IT HURTS!!!  
  
*In Threed*  
  
*Ness and Co. walk up to a man....in BLUE!!!!*  
  
Man in Blue: I'M SO HAPPY! :) THREED HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY MONKEYS AND I AM SO HAPPY! :)  
  
Darkforce and Weareoutthere: I KNOW!!! WE ARE SO HAPPY!! :)  
  
Ness and Co: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Mr. Cheese: LOOK!!  
  
*a Piece of MONKEY paper is on the ground!*  
  
(Ness gets the MONKEY paper!)  
  
Ness: Hmmmmm  
  
Paula: I Know!!!!! not...  
  
Jeff: I know! We use the paper on the ground and it makes the monkeys stick to it!  
  
Poo: I am from Dallam  
  
Mr. Saturn: z00m  
  
Mr. Cheese: I KNOW!!!! WE CAN GIVE THE PAPER TO APPLE KID AND HE CAN MAKE IT BECOME ZOMBIE PAPER!!!  
  
Jeff: How would that help?  
  
Ness: WE CAN TRAP ALL THE ZOMBIES TO THE PAPER!!! DUH!  
  
Jeff: But there aren't any Zombies.....  
  
Ness: Aren't you suppoused to be smart?  
  
Jeff: ... -.-;  
  
*in Twoson*  
  
*Ness and Co., after dodging many bullets and cannonballs, make it to apple kids house!*  
  
Apple Kid: *makes the MONKEY paper become Zombie Paper!* There you go!!  
  
Ness: Thanks!  
  
Paula: G'bye!  
  
Jeff: ....  
  
Poo: Inventor!  
  
Mr. Saturn: bOinG!  
  
Mr. Cheese: LETS GO TO THREED!!  
  
*In Threed Ness and Co. spread the zombie Paper all through town and then go to sleep at the Inn!*  
  
*In the morning!*  
  
*Threed is now completely taken over by Monkeys*  
  
Mr. Cheese: o____o  
  
Jeff: TOLD YOU!!  
  
Paula: Oh well......  
  
Ness: Who cares about Threed anyway?  
  
Poo: Dalaam is in the East!  
  
Mr. Saturn: You know what? I'm Gonna go to Saturn Valley for a while! See ya people lata!  
  
(Mr. Saturn Leaves!)  
  
*In Fourside*  
  
*People are running in terror because of Monotoli's Hawaian Mafia*  
  
*Back to Pokey's house*  
  
Buzz Buzz: *is alive* *very muffled speaking*  
  
Pokey's Mom: AHHHH DUNG BEATLE LIVES ON!!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: *flies away* oy! Never have I been so insulted!  
  
Pikachu: *uses thundershock* PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKACHU!!!!!!!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: *gets shocked to death and obviously dies*  
  
*a hidden place very far away*  
  
Paula's Clone: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Paula's Other Clone: xP  
  
*Darkforce's House*  
  
Captin Olimar: Umm hi!  
  
Pikmin: EEP!  
  
Darkforce: *sees a demon teddy bear from Paula's House* YOU DIE NOW!!! *jumps on it and rips it to shreds!!*  
  
Olimar: Violent piece of Shiot!  
  
*Bulbax appears*  
  
Olimar: YOU!! BASTARD!!!! *Jumps on Bulbax and kills him after a long battle!*  
  
*Twoson*  
  
*Very little is left in the town*  
  
*Onett*  
  
*Completly in tact.... 'cept for the Arcade*  
  
*Threed*  
  
*Nothing but evil Monkeys*  
  
*Foursude*  
  
*People are still running in terror*  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob is the Builder from hell!  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter about Fourside's dilima! 


	3. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY

CHAPTER 3: Happy happy happy!  
  
  
  
*Ness and friends go to the theater in fourside after the mafia blows up*  
  
Manager of Theater: That Runaway 5 now own 5 trillion dollars in debt!  
  
Ness: O_O  
  
*a tractor, driving backwords, plowing into a few buildings causing them to crumble, eventually crashes into the theater*  
  
Ness and friends: o___________O;  
  
*a guy wearing BLUE!!! jumps out*  
  
Guy wearing blue: HAPPY HAPPY!!!! HERE IS 5 TRILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF COPPER!!!  
  
Darkforce (wearing BLUE): NOW YOU CAN BE EXTRA HAPPY LIKE US!!  
  
Weareoutthere: YES HAPPY!!  
  
*the three jump in the tractor and drive it backwords, crashing into buildings making them crumble untill they finally leave*  
  
Paula: Here is 5 trillion dollars!!  
  
Manager of Theater: THANKS FAT KID!!!  
  
Ness: FAT!!?!!?!  
  
Pokey: YES FAT!!! I saved the Runaway 5!!!  
  
*The Runaway 5 drive away*  
  
Jeff: ..... So.... what do we do with the copper?  
  
Poo: SELL IT!!!  
  
Manager of Theater: *takes the copper and runs*  
  
Ness: Boy! Are lives are weird!  
  
Mr. Cheese: You said it!  
  
Poo: PSI TELEPORTATION ALPHA!!!! *they run around crumbling ALL the buildings until the finally warp to Fourside!*  
  
Mayor of Fourside: O____O WHY!!!!??!!???  
  
Ness and co: eheh! *anime sweatdrops*  
  
Mayor of Fourside: GET OUT OF MY CITY!!  
  
*on the bridge*  
  
Ness: ....  
  
Paula: LETS GO BACK!  
  
Jeff: *drinks 100000000000 gut things*  
  
Poo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mr. Cheese: LETSA GO!!  
  
*in Fourside*  
  
*Everything is rebuilt and back to normal!*  
  
Ness and co: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
*Helicopter above town!*  
  
Guy in blue: 5 TRILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF IRON COMING UP!  
  
Darkforce: *pulls a lever caulsing the iron to drop*  
  
Weareoutthere: HAPPY HAPPY!!  
  
*Fourside*  
  
Ness: AHHH!  
  
*The iron hits Fourside, destroying it completly*  
  
Mayor of Fourside: DAMN THIS POSTINDUSTRIAL WORLD!!!!  
  
*Buzz Buzz flies down to Ness*  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
Ness: BUZZ BUZZ?!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: NESS?!!  
  
*a Crow divebombs in Buzz Buzz and eats him*  
  
Ness: BYE BUZZ BUZZ!  
  
*The Crow drops a cookie*  
  
Ness: Who cares about Buzz Buzz!!? THE CROW DROPED A COOKIE!!!!  
  
  
  
So buzz buzz goes byez!  
  
Chapter 4: Misadventures? 


	4. Misadventures

CHAPTER 4: MISADVENTURES?  
  
  
  
  
  
*In Winters*  
  
Ness: Hmmm...  
  
*they take a step and weird music plays*  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot!*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: IT WILL ALWAYS BRING ME THE FOUNDEST MEMORIES! *disappears*  
  
Ness: 0o *heals Jeff*  
  
*weird music plays*  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot!*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: IT WILL ALWAYS BRING ME THE FOUNDEST MEMORIES! *disappears*  
  
Ness: I hate my life!  
  
*weird music plays*  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot!*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: IT WILL ALWAYS BRING ME THE FOUNDEST MEMORIES! *disappears*  
  
Poo: DAMN THIS TO HELL!  
  
*weird music plays*  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot!*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: IT WILL ALWAYS BRING ME THE FOUNDEST MEMORIES! *disappears*  
  
*Ness teleports the team to Dalaam*  
  
Poo: I don't think he'll find us here!  
  
*weird music plays*  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot!*  
  
Annoying Picture Guy: IT WILL ALWAYS BRING ME THE FOUNDEST MEMORIES! *disappears*  
  
Ness: Damnit!  
  
Mr. Cheese: ???  
  
*In summers*  
  
Ness: Won't find here!  
  
Buzz Buzz: I'm back!  
  
Ness: yay!  
  
Paula: Well I think he is gone!  
  
*Weird music plays*  
  
Jeff: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
*a person falls from the sky*  
  
Darkforce: PICTURES TAKE INSTANTANEOUSLY!!!!  
  
Darkforce: READY? SAY "FUZZY PICKLES!!!!"  
  
*Snapshot! with Flash*  
  
Buzz Buzz: AHHHHH THE FLASH BURNS! *dies*  
  
Darkforce: *anime sweatdrop* ummm BYE! *disappears* 


	5. Magic Cake

CHAPTER 4: Magic Cake  
  
  
  
  
  
*Summers*  
  
Ness: YO! SUP?!  
  
*starts snowing*  
  
Poo: In Summers?  
  
Mr. Cheese: YES!  
  
Jeff: But that is not correct!  
  
Mr. Cheese: LOOK! YOU DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RIGHT MY STORYS AND I WON'T TELL YOU HOW TO WRITE YOURS!!!  
  
Paula: o0  
  
Mr. Saturn: Me return! wit gift from shop! bOinG!  
  
Mr. Cheese: What kind of gifts?  
  
Mr. Saturn: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!!!  
  
Mr. Cheese: ......  
  
Jeff: *talks but no sound*  
  
Mr. Cheese: There is your penalty...  
  
Ness: o0  
  
Poo: o_- oh boy....  
  
Lady: Would you like some cake?  
  
Ness: OK! *eats the cake*  
  
*screens turns purple and Ness falls*  
  
*Paula's clone runs up and throws Paula away*  
  
*Ness gets up*  
  
Paula's Clone: You OK?  
  
Ness: AHH CLONE!!!  
  
Paula's Clone: Damn.... *jumps on Ness and attacks him*  
  
Ness: *runs around in circles yelling* AHHHH GET IT OFF ME!!  
  
Lady: Would you like some Magic Cake?  
  
Ness: *eats the cake*  
  
*screens turns purple and Ness falls*  
  
*Paula's clone runs away and Paula's Other Clone runs up*  
  
*Ness gets up*  
  
Paula's Other Clone: You OK?  
  
Ness: AHHH CLONE!!  
  
Paula's Other Clone: Damn.... *jumps on Ness and attacks him*  
  
Ness: *runs around in circles yelling* AHHHH GET IT OFF ME!!  
  
Lady: Would you like some Magic Cake?  
  
Ness: *eats the cake*  
  
*screens turns purple and Ness falls*  
  
*The clones run away and Paula comes back*  
  
*Ness gets up*  
  
Paula: You OK?  
  
Ness: PAULA!!!!  
  
Buzz Buzz: Hi everyone!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Didn't you die in the last chapters?  
  
Buzz Buzz: Yes....but you made me come back....  
  
Mr. Cheese: Oh yeah!  
  
Lady: Would you like some Magic Cake?  
  
Buzz Buzz: SURE!  
  
Lady: *grabs Buzz Buzz and stuffs the Magic Cake down his throat....making him choke....to death*  
  
Buzz Buzz: *dead*  
  
Ness and Co: o_________0  
  
Jeff: *Talks but no sound*  
  
Mr. Saturn: HA HA!! Say yes to me? Say no to me?  
  
Jeff: YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!! o______O  
  
Mr. Saturn: O_O BASTARD!! *Jumps on Jeff and starts attacking*  
  
*A big screen says "please stand by"*  
  
  
  
  
  
ummm yeah.... just wait for next chapter or else! 


	6. Game Show

Authors Note: NOW I WILL GO ON WITH THE PLOT!!! also.... I own no Game Shows that Might have a hint af appearence! .  
  
Chapter 6: The Plot!  
  
Ness: There is no plot except to save the Earth!  
  
Paula: Yeah! and we know who is trying to take it over!  
  
Jeff: *talking but no sound*  
  
Poo: It is Giygas!  
  
Jeff: .....  
  
Mr. Saturn: NOW STORY HAS BEEN REVEAL!! zOOm!  
  
Mr. Cheese: ............................... oh fine!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: Fall in a BIG hole!  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Cheese: Welcome to the most exciting game show of your lives!!!!! PRESS THE BUTTON!! Let me explain the rules! In the first round we will be spinning this giant wheel until someone lands on the dreaded BOB THE BUILDER!!!! Which will make you lose ALL the Rupees you won so far! If you get 4 Bob the Builders than you LOSE! Lets meet are contestants!  
  
Ness: Hi I'm Ness and OK!  
  
Mr. Saturn: zOOm!  
  
Darkforce: Hi! I'm Darkforce and I live in Canada! I NEED MAJOR RUPEES TO REMODLE THE SECRET LAB THAT NO ONE BESIDES EVERYONE IN THIS STORY DOESNT KNOW ABOUT!!! also if you read any of Mr. Cheese's other stories you would know what I am talking about!  
  
*Darkforce's house*  
  
Captin Olimar: *smacks his head*  
  
Pikmin: o__O  
  
*Game Show*  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! LETS START!!  
  
Ness: NO BOB THE BULDERS!!!! BIG RUPEES!! *presses the little button* STOP!  
  
*Lands on....... 1250 Rupees!!*  
  
Ness: YAY!  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! It's your turn Mr. Saturn!  
  
Mr. Saturn: *presses the button* zOOm!  
  
*Lands on......... 1500 Rupees!!*  
  
Mr. Saturn: bOinG!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Lets see what you can do, Darkforce!  
  
Darkforce: *Presses button* STOP  
  
*Lands on......... A big Screen Tv Valued at....... 3000 Rupees!!!!!*  
  
Darkforce: HEY! I CAN PUT THAT IN THE SECRET LAB!!!  
  
Mr. Cheese: O0 OK! Go now Ness!  
  
Ness: *Presses the button*  
  
*Lands on.......BOB THE BUILDER!!!*  
  
Ness: DAMN YOU BOB THE BUILDER!!!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Ok, Ness you are out of this round! Mr. Saturn! GO NOW or else!  
  
Mr. Saturn: *presses the button*  
  
*Lands on....... BOB THE BUILDER!!!*  
  
Mr. Saturn: zOOm......  
  
Mr. Cheese: ummm Darkforce!  
  
Darkforce: *Presses the button*  
  
*Lands on...... 1500 Rupees!!!*  
  
Darkforce: YIPPEE!!! I'll freeze!  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! When we get back it will be our Question round!  
  
  
  
*Commercial*  
  
  
  
Paula's Mom: My husband always was snoring! But now that we have 0- Snore.... He never snores anymore!!  
  
Paula's Dad: *Not snoring*  
  
Paula's Mom: See! *Checks his pulse* umm Isn't he supposed to have a pulse?  
  
  
  
*Ummm..... Game Show*  
  
  
  
Mr. Cheese: WELCOME BACK TO THE GAME SHOW!!! I would explain the question round....but I won't! We took a drawing to see who will go first! and that iz Darkforce...  
  
Darkforce: I'll take Bob the Builder for 3 spins!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Bob the Builder is from this place!  
  
Darkforce: *pushes the button* HELL!!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Is it hell, Darkforce's house, or Sonic's nose?  
  
Ness: uhhhh since Darkforce is evil......I'll say Darkforce's House!  
  
Mr. Saturn: uhhhh Sonic's Nose!!!  
  
Mr. Cheese: The correct answer is HELL!!! And the Imaginary rulebook sayz if you get the wrong answer you LOSE!!! sooo..... *Ness and Mr. Saturn fall down a hole* Darkforce! Who do you wanna see fall down a hole?  
  
Darkforce: *pulls out a big long boring list*  
  
Mr. Cheese: uhhh I'll let you drop up to two!  
  
Darkforce: ummm The Advance Shop Guy! and Buzz Buzz!  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! When we get back we will laugh at those two!  
  
*commercial*  
  
Advance Shop Guy: COME TO MY STORE!!! Everything is only 100 ruppees!  
  
*ummmm Game Show*  
  
*At Advance Shop Guy's Shop*  
  
Mr. Cheese: PUSH THAT BUTTON!!  
  
ASG: o___o  
  
Buzz Buzz: ???  
  
*Darkforce pushes the button and the two fall down a hole somehow .O*  
  
Mr. Cheese: OK! Until next time.....watch your step! *walks towords the exit and falls down the hole squishing Buzz Buzz*  
  
  
  
*Darkforce's House*  
  
Darkforce: *pushes the TV in and trips falling down the stairs..... soon followed by the TV*  
  
Capt. Olimar: O_____o  
  
Pikmin: EEP.... u.u;;;;;..... 


End file.
